había una vez algo llamado amor
by dark buterfly
Summary: El vestido blanco, las flores, y la perfección en el aire, sin duda hoy era el día, en el que por fin culminaría el "y vivieron felices para siempre"...pero no hay príncipes ni princesas, llorar no traerá un hada y los ratones no confeccionaron ese vestido...nunca antes el amor verdadero pareció tan de cuento..."como es el amor verdadero?"/"mejor te enseño". (marcelee)
1. Chapter 1

bueno, esto inicialmente iba a ser un one-shot, pero note con sorpresa que seria demasiado largo, en especial porque esta compuesto por frangmentos y puntos de vista de diferentes personajes y mis primeras OC XD jeje, sin mencionar que este es el primer fic rosa (con un romance explicito, para que me entiendan).

este tambien en mi regreso despues de un tiempo fuera de fanfiction .w.

sin mas disfrutenlo...

* * *

_cuando sales de paseo, las flores se giran para verte pasar..._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

_._

El sonido de sus pasos resonaba en la pequeña sala finamente adornada con frescas flores blancas estratégicamente puestas y ordenadas sobre las mesas y muebles, las cortinas abiertas en su totalidad para permitir que la luz de abril entrara y un fresco aroma a lirios inundara el aire.

Aun con eso no dejaba de dar vueltas por todo el lugar, ni el aroma a flores ni la alegre iluminación la alejaban de pensar en que todo saliera perfecto, porque sencillamente tenía que salir prefecto.

Hoy era el día.

Ese día que tanto esperaba desde hace tiempo, cuando por fin todo culminaría en el "y vivieron felices para siempre".

-todo saldrá bien- se auto convencía ella sola a falta de alguien más mientras se frotaba nerviosa las manos.

Las dudas la embargaron y abruptamente se detuvo frente al único espejo en la habitación, ese de cuerpo completo y de marco elegante que quedaba en medio de la puerta y la ventana, en medio de la habitacion.

¿Estaba bien vestida?.

Palpo levemente la abultada falda de su blanco y largo vestido apenas decorado con un fino listón en rojo vivo a la altura de su cintura y que rosaba delicadamente el ras del suelo, aunque en un principio el vestido seria por demás sencillo, solo blanco y sin ningún decorado, pero a ella no le gustaba para nada que solo fuera un blanco lizo, le era muy clishe, necesitaba algo con más estilo ,así que con la excusa de que si no le ponían algo al vestido no saldría a la iglesia, mejor que ni lo intentaran. logrando asi su cometido.

Aunque de todas formas pudo habérselo puesto así de sencillo.

Lo siguiente que inspecciono fue su cabello, especialmente esmerado por su tía, quien se excusó diciendo que era muy probable que solo esa vez la viera vestida de blanco. Así que asiendo dotes que no tenía fue que con un ejecito de productos para el cabello y distintos peines y cepillos fue que pudo, y tiene que admitirlo, arreglarlo de una forma descente. Si bien no muy llamativa, pudo hacer que se quedara en su lugar y que no se esponjara y enredara como era su problema.

Pero eso no quería decir que no odiara como se veía, ¿Qué la señora no sabía que estaba en pleno siglo 21?, no le aria mal ver una revista de modas modernas.

-se ve horrible-murmuro molesta mientras con su mano derecha rosaba la gran flor roja bien puesta y enredada en el rodete de su cabeza.

Pero el claro sonido de las campanas hicieron que despegara la vista del espejo algo asustada y que rápidamente volteara al reloj de marco plateado sobre la mesita aun lado del mismo.

5 en punto.

¡ya va a empezar y no estaba lista!. Con rapidez tomo el ramo de lirios que descansaba a un lado del reloj y se acomodó la falda del vestido aunque esta no estuviera desacomodada.

Con un leve taconeo por su igualmente esmerado calzado fue que salió con un paso rápido y serró la puerta de la habitación tras de ella.

* * *

-qué lindo lugar- la señora de gran sombrero color salmón que le tapaba casi todo su rostro. tomo asiento justo atrás de la tercera fila a la derecha. Se veía muy contenta mientras inspeccionaba todo el lugar, la bella arquitectura barroca relucía acompasada por las antiguas imágenes religiosas puestas al filo de las ventanas que dejaban entrar toda la luz de esa tranquila tarde de abril en la espaciosa iglesia que empezaba a llenarse de gente.

-ni que lo digas- su compañera de la derecha se abanicaba mientras aspiraba un poco del fresco olor de lirios que cubría el aire. Unos cuantos mechones rubios decolorados por el tiempo se sacudían al batir de su abanico de mano.- es un digno recinto para celebrar tan esperada unión.

-carlota, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?- sorprendida por la repentina fase poeta de su gemela dejo de ver la arquitectura para mirarla inquisitiva.

-¿Qué?- igual de extrañada dejo de ver a los alrededores para verla a su lado sobre su hombro, cuidando la postura altiva que su madre tanto les educo.

-¿desde cuándo sabes el significado de "digno" y "recinto"?

Molesta empezó a abanicar un poco más fuerte mientras abría y serraba la boca cual pez fuera del agua indignada- claro que se el significado de esas palabras ¡y de muchas más!, ¿por quién me tomas?.- la insultaba con semejante declaración, ¡ella era muy culta!, y ni su querida hermana mayor podría tacharla de lo contrario.

-por la misma mujer que confunde "andrógino" con "hidrogeno"- soltó obvia.

-¡por favor!, una comete un simple error disléxico y no se lo dejan olvidar nunca-en especial si se trataba de su gemela, que no perdía error alguno para echárselo en cara.

-claro, si solo fuera un _simple_ error como tú dices-volteo su mirada al lado contrario con sorna asiendo que su sombrero golpeara levemente la nariz de su hermana menor.-y que no sucediera tan a menudo como siempre.

-¿y qué tal tú?- viendo que su gemela la ignoraba se volteó completamente sin dejar de abanicarse- ¿quieres que te recuerde el pequeño incidente en el barco por nuestro tour en Europa?.

La otra se sobresaltó en su asiento al recordar semejante bochorno- ¡eso no tiene nada que ver! Era joven e ingenua.

-si claro- sarcástica ahora fue ella quien volteó la mirada sin dejar de abanicarse- que la pobre e inocente carolina no sabía lo que _enviene de passer la niut?_ significaba.

-ya verás tu vieja amargada- avergonzada por el recuerdo y de que lo atreviera a decir en voz alta le dio un pequeño empujón que hizo que la otra se desestabilizara un poco en su asiento.

-¿a quién le dices vieja amargada? , ¡Anciana con mal gusto!-le devolvió el empujón ocasionado que su gran sombrero cayera a un lado y que la que sería la mayor enrojeciera de enojo.

Todos los presentes empezaron a ver con nerviosismo como la discusión de señoras empezaba a calentarse notoriamente.

* * *

Aburrido empezó a caminar por la acogedora habitación decorada muy sobriamente, con apenar unas cuantas flores sobre los antiguos muebles de madera oscura, y las cortinas dejando entrar la tranquila luz, y no hay que olvidar el aroma a lirios que no hacía más que tranquilizarlo y hacer que quisiera dormir.

Pero no podía hacerlo, por más aburrido que estuviera no podía desenfocarse de la situación.

Hoy era el día.

El día que esperaba desde hace tiempo, en el que por fin acabaría su pesadilla.

Si, una pesadilla con nombre y apellido que no dejaba de hostigarlo para que todo estuviera perfecto.

Y cuando decía perfecto, era exactamente eso. Ni llegada tarde, ni otro color que no combine con el vestido, ¡y ni se diga de interferir en cualquier otra forma que no estuviera escrita en las tarjetas!.

Porque si, le dio tarjetas.

En las cuales especificaba que hacer y hasta que decir, y pobre de el si se le olvidaba algo de eso.

-no estoy casado y ya soy su esclavo-se auto lamento mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los dos igualmente elegantes asientos que había en esa habitación tan bacía.

Solo esperaba que no se hubiera arrugado mucho su traje. No le apetecía que la fiera le sermoneara sobre lo importante que era lucir bien ese día, no quería oír de nuevo esos "_párate derecho", "no vayas a interrumpir al padre con unas de tus tonterías", _y su favorita: _"ni se te ocurra llegar tarde a la iglesia"._

No dejaba de repetirle eso último, parecía un perico del demonio que lo seguía día y noche con lo mismo. Entendía que era un día importante para ella, aunque a él le diera igual.

Porque no entendía por que gastar tanto en una fiesta tan llamativa e innecesaria.

Pero en especial le molestaba el hecho de tener que levantarse desde temprano solo para esperar infinidad de tiempo, para al fin de cuentas estar parado como idiota al filo de un altar con un traje por demás incomodo enfrente de un montón de gente que ni conocía y no volvería a ver en su vida.

El porqué de que ese día fuera tan especial le era desconocido, aunque su tío le dijo que eso, al final del día se sabe.

" _¿la razón de que el pobre diablo haga eso?, es más sencilla de lo que imaginas"_

Eso le había dicho antes de des peinar su cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño, haciendo que molesto volviera a peinarse.

Con el trabajo que le costó que su cabello no se alborotara.

El sonido de un toquido insistente llamo su atención y disconforme se levanto cansino de la silla que se le apetecía muy cómoda al notar que el toquido no pararía.

Ya al abrir la puerta se topó con una pequeña figura, parada rectamente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con un taconeo del infierno que claramente le decía "estas retrasado", aunque el sabía que no lo estaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- ¿ya les había dicho que su pesadilla tenia nombre y apellido?, pues bien, falto comentar que no solo su apellido era de renombre y ella era la heredera de una de las más grandes franquicias de abogados enemiga mortal de la de su familia, también cabe mencionar que era una enana del demonio con una lengua demasiado filosa para su edad y con un arraigo anormal a un oso de peluche horrible al que llamaba hambo.

Ho si, su peor pesadilla se llamaba marceline abadeer.

alias el engendro del mal.

-¿Qué quiero?, que traigas tu holgazán trasero a la iglesia-lo veía como si lo quisiera matar y no dudaba que en algún momento después de que todo terminara así lo hiciera.

-mira enana- molesto de que esa molesta niñita de 8 años lo tratara como si fuera superior a el salió por completo de la habitación destinada para la espera del novio y que el uso en un intento de escape.- será mejor que cuides como te diriges a mí. Ya te he aguantado lo suficiente, pero no dudes en que si cruzas el limite te tirare sin ningún remordimiento desde lo más alto de las escaleras-intentando ser más intimidante y que su punto quedara claro fue acercando su cara a la de la menor- y créeme que se cómo hacer que luzca como un accidente.

-huy que miedo me das- se burló mientras movía juguetonamente sus hombros- ¿Qué crees?, yo también tengo mis métodos, unos muy dolorosos. Recientemente mi primo me enseño como hacer una llave de lucha mexicana que te dejaría tirado en el piso sin oportunidad de levantarte como por dos semanas.

-eso es mentira-estaba seguro, principalmente porque dudaba que el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de la pelinegra de ocho años pudiera hacerle algo a él, un niño de 10 años cinta verde en taekwondo.

-¿quieres probar?- lo reto sin ninguna pisca de miedo mientras ponía ambas manos en su cintura sin soltar el ramo de flores que recientemente notaba, junto con esa llamativa y ridícula flor roja en su relamido cabello.

No pudo evitar reírse en su cara- se ve ridículo- le dijo señalando la flor. Mientras ella se sonrojaba de la vergüenza y apretaba con más fuerza las flores.-pareces un mal intento de florero.- pero dejo de reír cuando sintió un no tan fuerte golpe en su cabeza proveniente del ramo de lirios que la niña uso como "arma". Solo pudo lograr que estas se deshicieran y unas cuantas se enredaran en su cabello, pero no causo más daño que eso. Así que volvió a reírse de ella.

-ya cállate Marshall- indignada y con las mejillas sonrojadas se dio la media vuelta sin soltar el desecho ramo de lirios que seguía desojándose a cada paso que daba, haciendo que un camino de los pétalos la siguieran por el alfombrado pasillo rumbo a la capilla.

El mayor dejo de reírse pero no así de sonreír mientras se quitaba los restos de las flores de su cabello que quedo desarreglado de nuevo.

Se encogió de hombros. Bueno, al menos pudo decir que de verdad intento arreglarse decentemente.

-¿adónde vas?- le pregunto al notar que ya no estaba frente de él y ya llevaba un buen tramo adelante en el pasillo.

-¿adónde crees tonto?, a la capilla, la boda esta por empezar- solo se detuvo para responderle mientras lo veía sobre su hombro derecho. Y sin más empezó a caminar de nuevo dejando tras de sí el camino de pétalos.

Y por un momento a Marshall le pareció que Marceline si parecía una niña de las flores, aun aunque todo ese tiempo le dijo que sería una horrible por su naturaleza anti femenina. Sin embargo y debía de admitir, que si le quitaba esa horrible flor y dejaba su corto cabello suelto, si sonriera más y gritara menos, podría admitir que se veía realmente linda, mas al ver como ese bombacho vestido blanco desaparecía tras un fresco rastro de lirios.

-¿te quedaras ahí como tonto, o tendré que ir por ti de nuevo?- la molesta voz infantil resonó entre el pasillo asiendo que el momentáneo delirio del moreno desapareciera.

Por favor, ¿ese engendro como algo lindo?, de seguro fue un mal espejismo de su joven mente.

-¡¿Qué esperas?!-

-¡ya voy!-

* * *

esto fue todo por ahora, cabe mencionar que seran capitulos cortos, mas o menos como el largo de este (si es que se me ocurre mas, pondre mas XD).

otra cosa, para los que les guste esta pareja y no me hayan leido antes, le comento que tengo en mi haber otro fic marcelee, se llama **marceline in wonderland.**

fuera de eso, nos vemos ala proxima :D


	2. Chapter 2

una semana mas y un capitulo nuevo...espero que esto esplique por donde quiero ir .w.

sin mas que decir me despido (oh! mi lado de corresponsal de noticias sale a flote (?))

* * *

_No busques al hombre ideal, busca a l hombre del momento..._

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La iglesia parresia brillar en por si sola.

Por los grandes ventanales la luz destellaba y sofocaba a unos cuantos que todavía no se aclimataban a la llegada de la primavera y cuya vestimenta no ayudaba a que fuera lo contrario.

Unas caras felices por aquí, unos abanicos por allá, y por supuesto los llantos no podían faltar.

-y usted Betty ¿acepta a simon petricov, como amado esposo, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe?- el padre hablaba solemnemente en medio de ese barullo de llantos mal disimulados y sorbidas de nariz por parte de las señoras mayores en la sala. Exceptuando un par que solo se veían molestas de reojo, cada una con un ojo morado y ya sin su sombrero y abanico de mano.

La novia elegantemente vestida por un fino vestido blanco con un velo vaporoso; irradiaba felicidad mientras sostenía las manos de su prácticamente ahora esposo, lo veía directamente a los ojos, ambos reflejando tanto amor y felicidad que prácticamente era visible un aura brillosa alrededor de ellos. Ni siquiera el crucificado hijo de dios parecía amedrentar tan romántica escena.

-acepto- no lo dudó ni un momento, solo lo dijo con una voz especialmente chillona, en un claro intento de acallar un grito muy sonoro.

-si alguien se opone a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre-vocifero el no tan viejo padre como la ceremonia lo requería. Pero al joven pelinegro esas le fueron las palabras más innecesarias de esa boda, porque para empezar, era obvio que solo un retrasado que no supiera de todo el drama tras esta pareja querría que no se suscitara, todos los ahí presentes habían rogado a todos los cielos y deidades existentes que esos dos terminaran en matrimonio, de echo sospechaba que la madre de la novia avía echo un pacto satánico o algo así.

Y la segunda y clara razón por la cual nadie diría un "yo me opongo" se encontraba del otro lado del filo del pedestal, al final de la fila de damas, y portando un desojado ramo que se negó a soltar solo por orgullo. Porque sencillamente marceline se encargaría de degollar vivo con sus pequeñas e inocentes manos de niña, libres de todo mal (al menos por ahora) a quien se opusiera.

No por nada prácticamente lo había planeado meticulosamente todo desde que el compromiso fue anunciado en la fiesta de gala donde todas las familias más pudientes de la ciudad se reunían para sonreírse hipócritamente y presumir sus logros banales.

Una de esas reuniones donde obligatoriamente tenía que convivir con los niños mimados de ahí, que si no lloraban porque "papi" o "mami" no les había comprado _**x**_ juguete, se la pasaban presumiendo que papi y mami les habían comprado _**x**_ juguete.

Y ni mencionar a las odiosas niñas precoces que no dejaban de molestarlo diciéndole lo lindo que era, que si no quería ser su novio, que si no quería bailar con ellas, o que si no quería jugar a la casita. ¿Cuántos años creen que tenía?, era demasiado joven para una novia y demasiado mayor para niñerías de ese estilo. Esas niñas eran simple y llanamente fastidiosas.

Por eso siempre las ignoraba y dejaba con las palabras en la boca, aun aunque eso le valiera regaños de su madre por no ser un caballero.

Sonrió sarcástico para sus adentros. Obviamente a él le importaba nada ser un caballero o no.

Bueno, aunque viéndolo desde otro punto, la única que no lo atosiga de _ese_ modo era marceline. Ella siempre lo ignoraba como el a ella, principalmente por el rencor de familias y el otro poco porque simplemente no congenian. Pero eso no impidió que cuando el señor petrikov anuncio su compromiso con su novia de años, y que pidiera a la pequeña como niña de las flores ella aceptara gustosa y muy emocionada, después de todo, era de todos sabido el gran cariño que ambos se tenían, no le sorprendió para nada. Lo que si lo tomo por sorpresa fue que le pidieran a _él_ su participación en la entrega de los anillos, ¿de que los conocía?, no había cruzado más de un saludo por respeto a los mayores y mucho menos avía convivido algo con ellos como si lo avía echo la enana, que prácticamente era como una hija para ellos.

De todas formas no pudo negarse.

_ "lo aras, si esa niña abadeer fue elegida, ¿Por qué tu no?, tú tienes igual o más alcurnia que ella"_

Traducción, lo que su madre quiso decir fue: "_lo aras porque no podemos quedar como menos ante la sociedad"._

Lo que lo llevaba a la interpretación de platica madre a hijo, que quiso decirle: "_lo aras quieras o no porque si no serán un mes sin PS2 e internet"._

No necesito oír mas para entender que debía comportarse y dar una buena imagen ante todos ahí.

Lo que nunca imagino fue que esa pequeña que no media más de un metro diez y tenía el cabello demasiado corto fuera una completa y absoluta tirana que no hizo más que dejarle en claro desde el principio que las cosas se harían como ella dijera, que no permitiría ninguna clase de falla o error en el gran día de simon.

Al principio pensó que estaba bromeando, pero entendió que no era así cuando en la confección de su vestido y el traje propio el punto de "hacer las cosas como ella dijera" quedo más que claro.

Que el moretón en su brazo derecho a cusa de "el accidente con la máquina de coser" hable por él.

Desde ese momento entendió que su vida podría estar en juego, que en la primera vista adorable niña no era más que una manipuladora de primera. Una que de una forma u otra se salía con la suya.

-bien, los declaro marido y mujer -el padre rompió el silencio con la oración más esperada de la tarde- puede besar a la novia.

Y los mayores no tardaron en estallar en jubilo cuando los novio se besaron en el altar, haciendo que rodara los ojos molesto ante tanta tontería y por accidente se topara con la imagen de una marceline sonriendo realmente feliz, su mirada azul brillaba y parecía no notar a nadie más que al par de ahora oficialmente felices esposos.

¿Qué tan lela podía ser?, era como si fuera ella la que se casaba, había actuado así desde el principio, monopolizando todo y desgastándose hasta el ama por los nervios. Pero no fue hasta que vio como simon y Betty le sonreían a ella de igual forma, como si con solo las miradas se dijeran algo.

Entendió que marceline se había esforzado así porque quería mucho a simon, quería que el fuera feliz después de todo lo malo que tuvo que pasar, aun a costa de canas tempranas y de tener que aguantarlo a él (que tenía que admitir que nunca se la dejo fácil).

Lo había echo todo por su amigo, y por lo que podía ver había valido la pena.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír el también aun después de jurar que nunca aria una bobada como sonreír en esa boda porque se parecería a marceline.

Pero de repente cuando ella choco su mirada con la de él y no dejo de sonreírle así de feliz ni por un minuto, solo por ese momento, le pareció que hacer esa bobada no era tan malo después de todo.

* * *

La música clásica resonaba a lo largo del elegante salón donde la recepción se estaba llevando acabo.

Los mayores ya estaban tomando asiento en sus respectivas mesas decoradas con un sencillo centro de mesas con flores de combinaciones primaverales mientras esperaban ansiosos la llegada de los novios para dar inicio oficial a la fiesta.

Unos cuantos seguían de pie platicando de todo lo que les había pasado desde que no se veían, y otros tantos solo estiraban las piernas después de tanto tiempo sentados y de rodillas.

-yo ya no estoy para estas cosas- la gemela mayor se quejaba del dolor que arrodillarse tanto le cuso en su pierna.

-no entiendo porque lo hiciste,- su gemela menor la regañaba molesta mientras tomaban asiento en una mesa algo alejada del escenario - ni siquiera somos católicas.

-si pero no podía quedarme solo sentada-le reprocho como si fuera obvio mientras se sobaba la rodilla dañada una vez se dejó caer en el asiento.

-¿Por qué no?- sorprendida dejo a un lado su gran bolso para verla.

-llamaría mucho la atención- se excusó.

-claro- burlona se dejó ir levemente de espaldas- como si ese vestido escotado color pescado no fuera llamativo.

-¡carlota!, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que es color salmón?, ¡sal-món!- tan indignada estaba que se olvidó del dolor en su rodilla solo para encararla.

-pescado, salmón, es lo mismo-

-¡no es cierto!-

-pero si el salmón es un pez-

OH, esa noche ardería trolla.

* * *

Se dejó caer totalmente en una de las bancas del gran patio, afuera del elegante y gran salón que rentaron a las afueras de la ciudad porque tenía una bella vista al lago.

Aunque eso implicara mucho tiempo de camino.

Tomo tanto aire fresco como sus pequeños pulmones le permitían, solo reteniéndolo lo suficiente como para considerarse algo sano y exhalo sonoramente una vez dejándose caer al respaldo de la banca que se encontraba bajo el gran árbol de cara al transparente lago que tintineaba al son de los rallos del anaranjado atardecer.

No se sentía mejor, pero al ver que eso asen los adultos en las películas una vez todo les salió bien y soltaban un "me siento excelente", pensó que eso mismo le pasaría. Pero solo sentía una necesidad de oxígeno y una incomodidad en su cuello por golpearse con el respaldo de la banca de metal pintado de blanco.

Con una mueca abrió los ojos y se sentó correctamente balanceando sus pies que todavía no tocaban del todo el suelo.

Bueno, ya había pasado.

Ya hubo una iglesia, y un beso, ¿se supone que ya estaba en el "y vivieron felices para siempre"?. No estaba segura, todos los cuentos que le leyó su madre terminaban en el beso y en esa frase, inclusive las películas terminaban de ese modo.

Un beso y un final feliz explicito.

Aunque tampoco era como si supiera del todo como funciona eso de los finales felices, no conocía ningún príncipe ni princesa, tampoco algún héroe que haya rescatado a la joven en peligro.

Ella solo sabía de miradas tristes y finales rotos. Nunca vio besos en su familia, mucho menos palabras bonitas, solo palmadas en el cabello y unos susurrados "esto no es tu culpa".

Seguidos de maletas y pasos que se van para no volver.

Lo más parecido que conoce de esas parejas que su madre solía leerle en las noches antes de irse eran simon y betty. El si se comportaba como un príncipe y ella era lo más parecido a una princesa que jamás conoció, ambos se miraban de esa manera que solo ahí en cuentos.

El cantaba con ella mientras Betty preparaba la comida y los coreaba de bes en cuando, asían que la cocina fuera su escenario, donde cantaban sus más grandes éxitos y no avía gritos que no fueran de felicidad y saimon desentonando apropósito. Ahí de verdad se sentía segura, se sentía querida, se sentía…

En una familia.

Una que le sabía muy diferente a la que ella tenía.

Porque estar con sus padres le sabía a limón con sal.

Mientras estar con simon y Betty sabia a helado de fruta.

Comparar sus sentimientos concomida podría considerarse tonto, pero no sabía de qué otra forma expresar lo que sentía.

-va a estar bien- se auto convencía en un susurro a falta de alguien más que se lo dijera. Como muchas otras cosas.

Porque tenía que estarlo, debía de estar bien.

Ese era el gran día.

_ "déjate ya de cuentos marcy, esas cosas no te ayudan en nada en la vida real, te pudren el cerebro y te hacen creer que las hadas y finales felices existen…hija, tienes que entender que eso no es real, la magia no lo es, tampoco el amor, mientras más joven lo entiendas mejor_."

En el que por fin probaría que los finales felices si existen y desmentiría a su padre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-la voz de Marshall la saco se sus pensamientos y aparto la mirada de sus manos puestas en su regazo- ya llegaron, y creo que tú eres la que menos se quiere perder del vals- sonrió divertido mientras se acercaba un poco a ella, pero dejo de hacerlo al notar que solo volvía a perder su vista en sus extremidades- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿estás bien?- quien diría que el perico del demonio podría permanecer callada más de 5 segundos.

-¿tú crees en los finales felices?- le pregunto en un tono apenas audible mientras empezaba a frotar nerviosa sus manos.

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?, era extraña y fuera de lugar ¿Qué se supone que debería de contestar?. a el poco le importa eso de "y vivieron felices para siempre", su idea de felicidad radicaba en sus video juegos o su computadora, nada más haya de despertar tarde por desvelarse jugando.

Sin embargo parecía uno de eso momentos en el que lo que fuera a responder seria de una importancia significativa.

Y ahora su dilema radicaba en si ser buen samaritano o no.

Por un lado tenemos al engendro de satanás, la misma escuincle que le obligo a ponerse un traje que odia, que lo trata con la punta del pie y llego a golpearlo, la misma que le dio tarjetas por "su ineptitud en temas serios" (palabras textuales).

-no tienes por qué responder, sé que es tonto-

Pero por otro lado estaba la pequeña de ocho años que aun dormía abrazada de su osito de peluche porque piensa que debajo de su cama está el ropavejero, la misma que le dijo que su idea de un listón rojo en su vestido era tonta, pero que al final termino luciendo mientras murmuraba un demasiado bajo "gracias", diablos, era la misma niña que lo avía cubierto cuando las locas precoces lo estaban persiguiendo aun aunque se consideraran enemigos.

-no es tonto- le llamo la atención el hecho de que el mismo hablara antes de siquiera considera plenamente que decir. Pero más rápido de lo que imagino tubo sobre el la azulina y acuosa mirada de la pequeña abadeer-es muy improbable- admito encogiéndose de hombros- pero no es imposible.

Y no mentía, porque no existían príncipes ni princesa, el héroe no siempre se queda con la chica en apuros y la magia no existe, el no creía en nada de eso, de hecho, para el eso a lo que los mayores llamaban amor es mera locura, porque solo concebía que estando loco y perdido de la realidad podías sonreír como un bobalicón y dejarte mangonear por alguien, y aun así dar hasta tu vida por esa persona.

Pero aun así había podido ver como la cosa si acababa feliz.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto como si no lo hubiera escuchado, o más bien, como si no hubiera entendido lo que le dijo. Ya no se frotaba nerviosamente las manos, ahora las sostenía tan fuertemente que el ramo de lirios término por quedar echo papilla.

-bueno-empezó después de tomar un poco de aire para aclarar sus pensamientos antes de lo que fuera a decir- si lo que quieres escuchar es que los cuentos de hadas se hacen realidad, el príncipe siempre salvara a una princesa encerrada en una torre, no lamento decirte que eso es solo un cuento, una historia para las niñas antes de dormir.

-eso ya lo sabía- hablo algo dolida dejando a un lado de ella el desecho manojo de lo que en su mejor tiempo fueron flores- no necesitas…

-pero- la interrumpió levantando su dedo índice asiendo que ella lo viera muy atenta- si quieres la verdad será un poco más complicada que eso- porque él no sabía nada de princesa y príncipes, no tenía ni la menor idea del mundo cursi y de fantasía que le inventaban a los niños, el solo sabía de regalos en navidad dados por papa' y una realidad de adultos, una en la que la magia y el amor no tenían cabida- primero que nada, y que te quede bien claro- le advirtió sacudiendo el dedo que no bajo- el amor a primera vista no existe, no es factible que ames aun fulano que acabas de conocer y más si es en un bosque- marceline asintió con toda la concentración que su joven cabeza le permitía aun sin entender la palabra "factible"- segundo- enumero con el dedo siguiente- nadie te dará nada gratis, eso de que solo por llorar vendrá un hada a cumplirte tus deseos es tonto, en la vida real no ganaras nada si te quedas solo llorando, así que ni se te ocurra hacerlo- ella negó fervientemente en silencio aun sin despegarle la vista- tercero. No esperes que ratones mágicos o enanos desconfiables del bosque hagan las cosas por ti, otra tontería es depender de los demás, si un loco con un hacha te persigue por tu corazón no te tires y ruegues por tu vida, toma una piedra y dale duro en la cabeza- con sus piños hizo el ademan de golpear fuertemente algo. La pequeña imito el gesto muy convencida mientras murmuro un "muy duro con la roca". El asintió en aprobación a eso- cuarto. No te creas todo lo que un chico te dice-contrariada movió levemente la cabeza a un costado- ya sabes- hizo un ademan con la mano restándole importancia- si viene todo bonito en un caballo blanco y te jura amor eterno no te creas que es del todo cierto, ¿recuerdas lo primero que te dije?- ella asintió una vez recordó lo de no es posible enamorarse a la primera- bien, eso entra en el mismo rango. Fulano que apenas conoces no puede prometerte el mundo, ni mucho menos amor eterno, ¿ok?- al recibir un "si" siguió con su monologo- bien, quinto y ultima, Pero no menos importante. Jamás y cuando te digo jamás es jamás-se acercó hasta estar plenamente frente a ella y señalarla con mucha advertencia- creas todo lo que te dicen, sean cuentos o historias, hasta no ver no creer.

Terminado de decir eso se separa solo para ver como ella lo veía algo curiosa.

-¿eso quiere decir que el amor verdadero no existe?-

-¡¿Qué?!- sorprendido por tan drástica deducción levanto levemente los hombros mostrando dicha sorpresa- ¡no!- aclaro meneando las manos en negación-lo que quise decir es que el amor de cuentos no existe.

-ha- después de eso guardo silencio en un ademan de intentar procesar lo que Marshall le dijo. Después de ese rato dejo de ver el suelo para verlo directo a los ojos- ya entendí- y el esperaba que realmente fuera así, no quería echarse otro monologo para que la menor entendiera mejor su punto- tú quieres decir que el amor verdadero no puede ser como el de los cuentos, porque eso son, solo cuentos, no es la vida real.

-sí, exacto- esa niña sí que aprendía rápido.

-pero entonces, ¿Cómo es el amor verdadero de la vida real?-le pregunto realmente interesada. Al principio se desanimó al saber que su idea del amor solo era una utopía inventada, que n

no era posible que pasara, pero ahora que entendía también, que el amor de la vida real si existe quería saber cómo era.

-¿Cómo es el amor en la vida real?- pregunto el algo perturbado de vuelta, y ella asintió con convicción. ¿Ahora que asía?, el apenas entendía el concepto de relación sana entre adultos, no le quedaba muy claro el punto de la razón para enamorarte de alguien. No le era importante o relevante siquiera.

-¿y bien?- le pregunto mientras lo veía con los ojos brillosos.

Pero para ella parecía algo realmente importante.

Maldito el momento en que decidió ser bueno por una vez en su vida.

La hubiera dejado sola en la banca, ahora estaría comiendo aperitivos sentado en al aire acondicionado en vez de estar afuera en el extinto sol con una niña que no dejaba de verlo como si su futura felicidad dependiera de lo que a su inmaduro criterio es el amor.

-mejor te muestro- y en un acto inconsciente la ayudo a bajarse de la banca tomándola dela mano. Ella tampoco hizo amago de ser consciente de eso, porque no lo rechazo ni lo soltó una vez ya abajo y de camino al salón.

Solo quedo atrás el desecho ramo de flores y un sol completamente extinto en el horizonte...

* * *

acaso todo eso tuvo algun sentido? XD

a mi me gusto como esta quedando, y si no les gusta ala aparicion de las OC, no se preocupen, que pronto mas personajes apareceran y revolveran tanto esto que no sabrán que historia estan siguiendo (?) jejeje, ok tal vez no tanto asi, pero por el estilo XD jejeje.


	3. Chapter 3

una semana mas y un capitulo nuevo...espero que les guste :D )

* * *

_El verdadero amor es como los espíritus: todos hablan de ellos, pero pocos los han visto._

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿alguien ha visto a marcy?- simon ya hace un tiempo había dejado de bailar para preguntar a los invitados por el paradero de la pequeña, hacia demasiado tiempo no la veía, sabía que en ese momento debería estar atendiendo a los invitados o pasándola con Betty, pero al dar el brindis y notar que la pequeña morena no estaba una sensación de intranquilidad lo invadió, y no solo a él, su ahora esposa estaba igual o más intranquila, tanto que lo estaba ayudando a preguntar por el paradero de ella con los invitados. Pero nadie pareció verla.

-disculpe la molestias, pero ¿no ha visto a una pequeña de ocho años?, cabello corto y negro, con una gran flor roja en el pelo- el par de señoras dejo su discusión para prestarle atención al novio que parecía realmente preocupado.

-lo siento pero no he visto a ninguna niña como la que describe-

-hay carolina que despistada eres-su gemela interrumpió mientras cambio drásticamente su tono enojado a uno dulce cuando se dirigió a simon- sí, si le he visto, iba de la mano con otro niño algo mayor que ella, pero solo los vi pasar rumbo a la mesa de los aperitivos.

-¿agarrada de la mano?- pregunto atónito. No se lo podía creer, nunca había visto que marceline confiara tanto en un semejante (otro infante) como para dejar tomarse de las manos, siempre le había dicho que eso de mostrar afecto no era lo suyo, mucho más si era con "un fastidioso niño" (palabras textuales).

-sí, ¿Por qué?- ella no le veía nada de malo, al contrario le parecía muy tierno que dos niños encuentren el amor tan jóvenes, y más unos tan tiernos.

-¿he?, no por nada- algo aturdido decidió despedirse- gracias por la ayuda- y sin más después de una despedida cordial con la mano se fue a perderse rumbo a la pista de baile ocupada por múltiples parejas.

-que tonta eres carlota-

-¿Qué?, ¿yo que hice?-contrariada se señaló a si misma apartando su vista de la espalda del novio que al estar tan perturbado choco con unos bailarines y cayó al suelo.

-es obvio que interferiste en algo que no era de tu incumbencia-molesta le dio un trago a su vino del brindis que todavía no se había acabado.

-no exageres, el pobre hombre estaba muy alterado buscándola-se justificó cruzándose de brazos- y no es como si esto fuera romeo y Julieta por dios, son niños, ¿en qué puedo interferir?.

Pero su gemela no parecía pensar lo mismo, porque meneando levemente la copa medio llena la reprendió.-no lo sé, ¿y tú?-

* * *

-disculpe señor – trato de llamar la atención del hombre que le daba la espalda y no dejaba de beber de la barra libre-¿no ha visto a una niña…-no pudo seguir preguntando ya que sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro llamando su atención. Al darse la vuelta con algo de dificultad por su vestido, su ahora esposo le sonreía relajado, dejándole entender que ya había encontrado a la pequeña. No pudo evitar sonreírle devuelta como si ya se le quitara un peso de encima, y así era, ni ella ni el podrían disfrutar de su fiesta si marcy estaba desaparecida.- ¿está bien?, ¿tiene hambre?,¿Dónde estaba?- no tardo en preguntar y apartarse del hombre que nunca se dignó a mirarla o prestarle la más mínima atención.

Mas ocupado estaba murmurando lo solo que se sentía al recordar la boda de el y su ex esposa…o algo así.

-ella está bien, no te preocupes- la tomo de los hombros para tranquilizarla- solo estuvo por ahí.

-¿estuvo por ahí?-no muy convencida lo miro inquisitiva-¿Dónde estuvo y con quién?-pero al solo recibir una sonrisa tranquilizadora se mostró disconforme- simon, ¿Dónde está?.

-tranquila, ella solo estuvo pasando tiempo de caridad…

-¿con quién?-le interrumpió con un tono molesto y alerta.

Y el empezó a pensar que no fue buena idea mencionar aquello.

-bueno, eso no lo sé- se rasco un poco nervioso la nuca y desvió algo avergonzado la mirada- solo estoy enterado de que fue vista de la mano con un niño algo mayor que ella- repitió lo que la señora le había dicho en espera de que eso la tranquilizara aunque fuera un poco.

Pero nunca espero que Betty guardara silencio y se le quedara viendo como si estuviera loco- ¿tomada de la mano con un niño?, ¿marceline?- extrañada y desconfiada lo veía en busca de que fuera una broma- la misma que tiro a su compañero al bote de basura por que este le pego una goma de mascar en su asiento, ¿esa marceline?.

-bueno si lo pones así, suena algo exagerado-

-simon, el bote estaba cerrado y ellos en el segundo piso-

no se dijo más.

Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, mejor no digas nada.

Y no había nada bueno que decir del pequeño incidente en el que el pobre niño termino con un brazo roto y un miedo atroz a la pelinegra.

El y todo integrante del grupo masculino de toda la escuela. Nadie jamás intentaría molestarla de nuevo.

-¿quieres bailar?-intento distraer el tema a uno más ameno y que su esposa se relajara.

-no- pero ella no se daría por vencida- andando- lo tomo del brazo mientras avanzaba con paso decidido en busca de marceline importándole nada que los invitados vieran extrañados como la delgada novia tomaba y jalaba al novio por todo el salón cual muñeco de trapo.

* * *

Ya llevaban un rato en la mesa de aperitivos comiendo lo que ahí había en la gran y elegante mesa decorada con un blanco mantel y unas bellas flores de colores.

Pan dulce, sándwiches cortados en cubitos y decorados con espadas de plástico en miniatura, fruta con la opción de una fuente de chocolate, camarones y un gran tazón de ponche que era continuamente rellenado al igual que todo lo puesto ahí.

También había más cosas pero su estatura le impedía ver plenamente.

-¿y esto como me ayudara a entender el amor verdadero?-algo molesta miraba como el pelinegro se comía sin ninguna pena un gran plato de fruta cubierta de chocolate frente a ella.

-en nada-admitió- pero tengo hambre.

Al oír un gruñido molesto proveniente de la pelinegra dejo a medio camino su fresa solo para mirarla de costado.

Estaba de brazos cruzados y no apartaba su mirada acusadora de él, aunque con ese ceño compungido y gran flor en su cabeza vestida con ese bombacho vestido no causaba más que gracia al verse tierna.

Pero como siempre su mirada era la que más le molestaba.

Se veía decepcionada.

-está bien- molesto se volteo directamente asía ella y con cautela acerco la fresa que todavía choreaba algo de chocolate frente a ella en una clara ofrenda de paz- ¿quieres?.

Marceline dejo su postura rígida para poner sus bazos completamente caídos a sus lados y parpadear un par de beses para asegurarse de que no se lo estaba imaginando.

Marshall lee esta ofreciéndole comida, de _su _comida.

Y se veía molesto porque estaba tardando demasiado en reaccionar y estaba dejando con la comida en la mano.

-lo siento- se disculpó avergonzada- sí, sí quiero- y tomo con sumo cuidado lo que él le ofrecía con miedo de que fuera un espejismo. Una vez ya en su mano procedió a darle una mordida de prueba, nunca antes había comido fresa cubierta de chocolate, sin duda era un sabor nuevo que la hizo hacer una mueca.

Sabia raro.

Pero podría acostumbrarse fácilmente.

-¿te gusto?- no estaba muy seguro de como tomar que después de morder la fresa cubierta hiciera semejante mueca.

-shi-hablo con la boca llena pues se había comido la fresa de un considerable tamaño en un solo bocado- eshta rica-no terminaba de masticar cuando sonrió con sus mejillas abombadas-¿tienes más?.

Sonriendo divertido por su actitud asintió mientras extendía su plato aun rebosante de diferentes frutas-toma- sin perder tiempo la niña empezó a comer del plato mientras él lo sostenía y empezaba a buscar que más comer- me pregunto si tendrán pizza.

Todo iba tranquilo.

Tal vez demasiado tranquilo…

-oye-terminando de tragar sonoramente marceline llamo su atención. Tenían todos los labios y mejillas manchadas del dulce oscuro y pegajoso, las puntas de sus dedos también lo estaban y su plato ya estaba comido por lo menos hasta la mitad- ¿Por qué estas siendo amable?.

Decidió preguntarle lo que rondaba su mente desde que le respondió su pregunta y procedió a explicarle lo que era "el amor verdadero".

Era un hecho demasiado extraño que _el_ específicamente no se hubiera ido a la primera, o que se tomara enserio lo que le preguntaba. Nunca creyó que simplemente le respondiera, o que la fuera a buscar; él ya había ocasionado que se perdiera a propósito en esa gran tienda del centro cuando ayudaban a simon con las compras de las flores, devolviéndole el "favor" con el incidente de la máquina de coser.

Si no fuera por la amable señora de voz chillona el maldito la deja atrapada en el departamento de flores sintéticas y sin decirle a simon que de por sí ya estaba medio perdido con tanto ajetreo.

¿y tenía que contar la ocasión de cuando tiro sobre ella jugo de uva en su nuevo y costoso (según su padre) vestido color hueso?, aunque para ella era blanco dijeran lo que le dijeran los mayores.

O cuando le metió el pie en el ensayo de la boda y ocasiono que callera de cara al suelo.

¿y qué decir de la vez que se escapó y se negó a bajar del árbol?, retraso todo.

¿y sobre todas las veces que la insulto de alguna forma diciéndole que se veía horrible o que todo saldría mal?.

Nunca se portó amable con ella, y de repente ahí estaba el, tratando de consolarla y compartiendo su comida.

Simplemente no entendía porque lo hacía.

Y bueno, no era la única que se preguntaba la razón. Él también se cuestionaba por qué lo había y lo estaba haciendo.

-no lo sé- se sinceró entregándole completamente el plato con fruta y dándose la vuelta a un costado para tomar unos cuantos sándwiches en cubos-pero aprovecha mi locura momentánea. Porque después no te tendré piedad.

Quiso sonar autoritario e indiferente con el tema, pero la verdad era que ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que dijo.

- ¿eso quiere decir la paz? – ella no pareció importarle ni el tono ni lo que quería aparentar, porque seguido comió un poco de esa manzana con chocolate con total indiferencia.

- si -le sonrió confiado de que ella no sospechara nada- es una tregua.

-¿tre -que?- extrañada no se detuvo y siguió comiendo del plato, aun así lo miraba extrañada.

-tregua-

-¿Qué es eso?- esa palabra no la conocía, nunca la había escuchado antes. Sonaba gracioso.

Con una mueca dejo de comer momentáneamente su sándwich.-es una palabra que significa paz momentánea.

-¿momen-que?-¿Por qué ahora se ponía a decir palabras extrañas?, empezaba a ser lo dejo en claro con su seño disconforme.

Suspiro cansado. Abecés se le olvidaba que hablaba con una niña menor que el- ¿sabes qué?, mejor déjalo así, no es importante.

-no, dime que significa-molesta dejo a un lado su plato sobre la larga mesa y lo encaro con su cara manchada y sus manos a los lados cuidando de no manchar el vestido.

Y a él le pareció que la tregua no duraría mucho.

-¡no me ignores!-

Y que sería una fiesta muy larga.

* * *

-¡me hago viejo aquí!-se dejó caer dramáticamente al filo de la elegante mesa ante la molesta cara de su madre y la risa infantil de su hermano menor.

-jake, ¿Por qué no puedes ser como tu hermano y comportarte?-con elegancia y molestia tomo una copa llena hasta la mitad de té helado que el camarero tan amablemente les ofreció al inicio de la velada.

-porque yo si estoy despierto-sin levantar la mirada señalo a su lado izquierdo, a lo que sería el fondo de la mesa donde su hermano mayor yacía dormido. Incluso roncaba momentáneamente.

-¿Qué?-sorprendida se dirigió a donde su hijo mayor se encontraba completamente tendido en la mesa y de un bolsazo en la cabeza lo despertó- ¡Jermain despierta!.

- ssmajghan…¡¿Qué?!-de un salto se sentó medio decentemente en su asiento ante la mirada reprobatoria de su madre y la más que divertida risa de su pequeño hermano.-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿los novios ya llegaron?.-con pereza y algo desubicado empezó a frotarse los ojos.

-ya llegaron, ya brindamos y ya se fueron-jake aburrido y algo molesto levanto su cabeza y lo reprendía- ¿sabes?, y madre creyendo que eres el hijo perfecto, el que solo estaba guardando respeto.- y tonto de él, que se dejó agarrar por las fuertes garras de su madre que lo tomo desprevenido para venir a esta boda de gente que no conocía, pero que según sus padres debería.

-tanto que tu baba empezaba amachar la mesa-

-finn-le advirtió con su tono maternal que parara- ¿ya vez lo que le enseñas a tu hermano jake?, pronto no sabrá de respeto a los mayores.-algo molesta evito que el más joven de los tres hermanos siguiera jugando con el tenedor.

-no hay porque preocuparse-bostezando se recargo de codos sobre la mesa-respeto a quien respeto merece, si no respeta a Jermain por algo será.

-jake-

-no, déjalo madre- ahora más despierto el mayor de los hermanos sonreía altivo al del medio que en ningún momento dejo de verlo con molestia.-entonces imagino que tú eres más capas como buen hermano mayor,todo un ejemplo a seguir-ironizo claramente, obteniendo una mueca molesta del rubio.

-jermain-

-más que tú, si-confiado se echó de espaldas- apuesta lo que quieras, ya verás.

Molesta por ser ignorada su madre no espero más y los golpeo a ambos fuertemente con su pequeño pero duro bolso de diseñador con incrustaciones de joyas-¡ya basta los dos!- y sin esperar a que se recuperaran siquiera los tomo fuertemente de las orejas levantándolos de sus asientos levemente- nada de apuestas, nada de groserías ni falta de respeto, hoy es un día importante, serán buenos hijos y buen ejemplo para su hermano menor, ¡¿entendieron?!.

-¡si madre!-a coro y adoloridos gritaron cual cadetes a su sargento.

Satisfecha por el resultado los soltó dejándolos caer de golpe ante las risas del muy divertido hermano menor, que no había parado de reír de las ocurrencias de sus hermanos mayores.

-bien, entonces acompañen a finn por un aperitivo, la comida está tardando demasiado-les ordeno mientras se acomodaba unos mechones que se desacomodaron por el repentino ataque.

Ambos asintieron y Jake procedió a tomar de la mano y ayudar abajar del gran asiento a su hermanito de 5 años, quien gustoso y divertido como estaba prácticamente se había lanzado de su asiento.

-¡quiero pastel!-

-ya veremos si hay- el mayor de todos calmo su ánimo.

* * *

-Madre nos matara-molesto y cansado de buscar a su escurridizo hermano se dejo caer cerca de la mesa de aperitivos que lucía rebosante aun ante el constante saqueo por parte de los invitados y uno que otro colado que no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

Del cansancio se había quitado el saco negro y caro que portaba, junto con la corbata negra a juego, quedando solo en camisa blanca desfajada. Lo único en su lugar era su peinado que seguía igual de pulcro y estático asía atrás.

Maldijo su suerte, no, maldijo a Jermain, si no fuera por sus regaños no se ubiera distraído discutiendo con él y ahora no estarían buscando como locos a finn que en un pequeño descuido desapareció como el aire.

¿Cómo se pierde a un niño hiperactivo y con un llamativo traje azul claro?, estaba de mas mencionar el gorro de oso polar blanco que su hermano se empeñaba en usar todo momento desde que su padre se lo regalo.

Aunque bueno, solo es una fase como dice su madre, pronto se aburriría de eso y no volvería a usar el gorro blanco de oso nunca más.

Las risas de las personas no asían más que marearlo y estresarlo, poniéndolo de los nervios.

No, esperen, esa era su maldita conciencia, o tal vez su instinto de supervivencia que le gritaba encontrar a fin antes de que su madre notara que lo perdieron.

-ahora podría estar con mi novia-opto por lamentarse en su posición desde el frio y pulcro suelo.

Claro está que desde su posición nadie lo noto, ni el noto a nadie.

* * *

**KiaSeoulBe **HOLA ;D que bueno que te gusto mi fic,enserio que si, empezaba a creer que no gustaba y ya lo iba a borrar u.u, pero que bueno que no fue asi! n.n, espero que te aya gustado este capitulo y como mas personajes se van desemvolviendo en todo esto XD


	4. Chapter 4

una semana mas y un capitulo nuevo...espero que les guste :D )

* * *

_mientras pierdes el tiempo buscando a la persona perfecta, probablemente pierdas la oportunidad de conocer a la persona imperfecta que podria hecerte perfectamente feliz._

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Algo incomodos guardaban silencio mientras observaban frente e ellos al pequeño rubio que en su vida habían visto comer con una energía antinatural el pie de manzana que tanto esfuerzo les costó conseguir de la mesa central.

-he…-dudosa trato de llamar la atención del menor quien no paro de comer pero si los volteo a ver- ¿Quién eres tú?.

-¡yo soy finn!-alegre saco su rostro momentáneamente del pie para responderles.

-¿y qué haces aquí…finn?-ahora él lo cuestiono algo molesto por el hecho de que el solo llegara de la nada gritando "pastel" y se comiera sin ningún pudor el fruto de su trabajo.

-me perdí- respondió una vez acabado el pie (ni un momento antes). Su cara estaba completa y totalmente manchada de manzana acaramelada, su traje azul también estaba manchado hasta el pecho y su rubio cabello cubierto por el excéntrico gorro tenia pedazos de corteza.

-¿y es nuestro problema porque?...-asiendo un ademan con la mano que dejaba en claro un "continua" fue que encaro cuan molesto estaba al enano rubio.

Bueno, cuan molesto se podía mostrar sin delatar su ubicacion.

-mis hermanos estaban peleando, así que me aburrí y fui a buscar pastel-respondio simplemente sin ninguna complicacion.

-eemm, si- extrañada intento encontrar algo de sentido a eso y que Marshall no fuera cruel con el pobre y extraño niño que llego de la nada y entro a su "escondite" –ya comiste pastel, ¿puedes irte?...

-muy lejos-

Se detuvo un momento para ver mal al moreno a su lado quien ni se inmuto y seguido retomo las palabras-seguro que tus hermanos te están buscando.

El rubio guardo silencio momentáneamente viendo a un lado a la nada, pensando las palabras que la niña le había dicho- no lo creo-respondió al fin de un momento tal vez demasiado pequeño- cuando ellos pelean así se olvidan de mi.- y como recordando algo una enorme sonrisa despreocupada se plasmó en su rostro- una vez me olvidaron en el centro comercial.-dijo como si fuera la anécdota mas básica y hasta divertida que le había pasado.

¿Qué clase de hermanos tenia?.

-oigan, ¿tienen más pastel?-curioso empezó a moverse por el pequeño espacio en busca de más dulce que comer, ocasionando que de vez en cuando chocara con alguno de los dos.

-¡hau!-

-lo siento-paro aun lado de la pelinegra a la que le piso la mano sin querer. Con cuidado y con sus manos sucias tomo las de la niña entre las suyas- ¿te duele mucho?-un tono genuinamente angustiado marcaba su joven voz, haciendo que inconscientemente el mayor de los tres menores frunciera molesto el señor.

¿Por qué?, no lo sabía.

Ese niño sencillamente no le caía nada bien.

-no, está bien-tranquilizando al rubio que parecía algo asustado se separó y le mostro sus manos completamente extendidas abriéndolas y serrándolas- están bien, ¿vez?.-aseguraba ocultando una pequeña mueca de dolor, pues de verdad si le dolía.

El sonrió a ella creyendo lo que le decía, pero pareció notar algo que capto abruptamente su atención, haciendo que ella se pusiera algo nerviosa-¿q-que pasa?.

-tu cabello…-murmuro concentrado mientras acercaba su pegajosa mano a el- se ve gracioso- sentencio al referirse a la gran flor roja sobre él.

Y toda amabilidad que pudo albergar por el pequeño se fue al retrete...

Molesta aparto de un manotazo la mano del pequeño con la voz de Marshall al fondo que congeniaba con él en un " ¿verdad que si?" muy divertido.

Y de repente el pequeño ya no merecía que lo tratara bien, y para el pelinegro, el enano ya no era tan molesto.

* * *

-¿Dónde está?-impaciente pregunto a su esposo quien se encontraba a un lado encorvado sobre sus rodillas en un intento sonoro de tomar algo del aire que perdió durante toda la búsqueda hasta ahora.

Que prácticamente consistía en correr como locos por todas partes.

-no lo sé-apenas pudo hablar- pero estoy seguro de que no se encuentra en el estacionamiento.

Seguido una ráfaga de frio movió levemente sus vestimentas en la única muestra de vida en ese quieto pedazo de cemento en la parte más alejada del recinto, en donde nadie excepto su esposa pensaría en estar.

-tienes razón-audaz se paró cual alta era y dirigió su mirada asía el- ella tiene miedo a la oscuridad- eso y ahora que lo pensaba mejor no había nada que pudiera estar haciendo ahí.

-¿podemos parar un momento?- por décima vez intento convencerla de descansar aunque fuera un poco, si seguía así estaba seguro que Betty se quedaría viuda por un ataque fulminante al corazón que le daría a este paso.

-pararemos cuando la encontremos- y sin más lo tomo nuevamente del brazo sin opción a escape y avanzo rumbo al salón de nueva cuenta. Tal vez no inspecciono del todo bien y ella si se encontraba ahí.

La noche sería muy larga.

* * *

-es la hora, es la hora- la voz divertida pero nada armoniosa amenizaba el improvisado karaoke en medio del tumulto- es la hora de jugar, ilari larie ¡oh, oh, oh!- extendió la copa que le servía de micrófono ante el coro grupal de la estrofa infantil- ¡este es el show de…!hey!-de repente la vos paro, pero no así el resto de las voces que seguían coreando la canción.

-¡bájate de ahí por el amor de dios!, me avergüenzas-molesta tomo fuertemente del brazo al hombre de mediana edad que debería comportarse como tal, pero que al parecer no entendía que era un hombre de familia y con una reputación que mantener-me descuido un momento y ya estas con tu bola de amigotes- el, entendiendo el tono molesto de su esposa que le denotaba "me desquitare con cualquier cosa que este enfrente mío, y para tu desgracia esa cosa eres tú", fue que intento la fracasada huida, que ella vio previsto agarrando fuertemente su antebrazo con una fuerza para nada normal en una mujer de sociedad- ni se te ocurra-siseo cual quimera del tartato.

Trago grueso y en un último intento de salvaguardar su integridad fue que, al pasar cerca de la mesa de aperitivos se tomó fuertemente del mantel cual niño berrinchudo, rogando porque lo dejara libre.

Oh, bueno… ¿quién diría que ese simple gesto marcara tanto las cosas?.

* * *

-así que, ¿tú quieres saber que es el amor?-señalo con su dedo ahora limpio (gracias a las servilletas que Marshall le tiro a la cara alegando un "ensucias todo") a la pequeña de brazos cruzados y que lo miraba como su mama cuando rompía alguna cosa, con una cara de haber comido limón- y tu- ahora fue el turno del mayor de los ahí presentes que lo ignoraba sin más- ¿le enseñaras?.

-si- sin mucho interés en realidad Marshall intento aclarar la duda que surgió del rubio cuando este se puso de curioso y empezó a preguntar a diestra y siniestra del por qué estaban debajo de la gran mesa con comida y que porque están juntos, porque bueno, su lógica infantil le decía que los niños y las niñas solo podían estar juntos cuando estaban jugando, no solo porque quisieran estarlo.

Si lo veía de ese punto el enano tenía cierta razón.

Pero solo _cierta_, porque la razón solo la podía tener el.

Después de eso ninguno dejo nada, el intruso y los morenos solo miraban algún punto no específico mientras la música se oía de fondo, alguna canción romántica de esas que los mayores bailaban muy juntos y que al moreno tanto le fastidiaban.

-¿y ya lo encontraron?- el niño raro de gorrito blanco rompió el calmado ambiente.

-¿a quién?- ahora marceline era la que lo cuestiono sin dejar ese tono molesto.

-al príncipe, ¿a quién más?-lo mencionó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Bien, para él lo era.

Y el mayor resoplo molesto ante la mención del inventado modelo de pareja "ideal", no tenía ganas de explicar de nuevo el concepto y sus claras fallas.

-el príncipe no existe- sorprendido por la seguridad de la niña a su lado dejo su pose inconforme para verla con atención.

No se esperaba que marceline respondiera.

-si existe- algo molesto finn se acercó mas a ella- yo lo he visto- aseguro.

-no es cierto-igual de segura que cuando empezó a hablar lo rebatió.

-si es cierto-berrinchudo se cruzó de brazos frente a ella.

-no, no lo es-y ella lo imito, tanto en el tono molestamente infantil como en la pose.

-sí, si lo es-

De pronto un leve tic en el ojo derecho de Marshall lo delataba. Estaba a nada de sacar de una patada al rubio si no se callaba, él no era paciente, nada paciente de hecho, y mucho menos le importaba golpear a un niño pequeño.

Aunque, con todo eso, era extraño el que con solo apenas conocerlo le resultara tan fastidioso.

Eso, y que extrañamente le molestaba que el niño fastidiara a marceline; no le gustaba para nada.

Y no entendía porque, siendo que él era el primero en hacerla rabiar.

¿Cuál era la diferencia?

Pero antes de que el tomara cartas en el asunto una fuerte sacudida sobre ellos delataba que la mesa iba a ceder y con ella todo la que había sobre ella.

Aun así, los otros no parecían notar eso.

Y una nueva disyuntiva moral surco su mente en una fracción de segundo.

* * *

Había pasado de lamentarse sentado a tirarse completamente en el suelo, casi llorando de la desesperación al no ver ni a jermain ni a finn.

Bueno, tampoco era como si quedarse ahí lastimeramente cambiaría algo,las cosas no se solucionan solas, las respuestas no caen del cielo.

Oh, esperen.

Tal vez no caían del cielo, pero de que te caen encima te caen.

Que el pequeño cuerpo que lo tacleo sorpresivamente viniendo de no-se-donde hable por él.

Y así, algo adolorido fue que rebanándose sobre sus codos pudo notar una enorme flor roja en su nariz y a la cosa blanca y esponjada que se había estrellado sobre su pecho.

-¿ah?-genuinamente extrañado (¿y porque no?, asustado) con una de sus manos tomo el bulto sobre el separándolo de sí.

Y de pronto unos ojos azules se abrieron igual de shokeados que él.

Ella, por su parte no pudo más que parpadear incrédula barias veces, viendo a esos otros ojos azules más claros que los de ella.

¿Podía ser?

-¿E-estas bien?- con cuidado la aparto más de el pero sin bajarla de su pecho. ¿Una niña?, ¿de dónde había salido?. Curioso empezó a voltear a todos los lados en busca de una respuesta.

Pero nada.

_Acaso el…_

Volvió su vista a ella- ¿necesitas ayuda?-inspeccionándola con un instinto de hermano mayor (uno que desarrollo de sobremanera al tener un hermano menor como el que tenía) comprobó que no tenía ni un solo raspón, excepto tal vez, una marca de suela de zapato en lo que sería su espalda.

Y eso, ¿Cómo llego ahí?

-¿tú eres el príncipe?- la vocecilla de la pelinegra se atrevió dubitativa a resonar levemente, tanto que jake pensaba que si no fuera porque todos sus sentidos estaban al pendiente de ella en busca de cualquier otra cosa rara no lo hubiera oído.

**_-el príncipe no existe-_**

**_-si existe- algo molesto finn se acercó mas a ella- yo lo e visto- aseguro._**

_¿Él es el príncipe azul?..._

.

.

.

* * *

**KiaSoulBe **hola! :D que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, y bueno, eme a qui despues de un tiempo fuera, pero que conste que fue mas por escuela que por lo que quiera! D:

sin duda, fue muy divertido hacer sufrir a jake, y como acabas de ver eso no es NADA con lo que le pasara XD jajaja (ya te imaginaras), y con marshall, si, ese es un gesto que no cualquiera aria (y te entiendo, NADIE se mete con MI chocolate e.e).y si, ami tambien me gusta mucho esta pareja, de la cual ya tengo barios fics que quiero publicar, pero no me desido XD jejeje.

pero en fin, espero que te aya gustado este capitulo, desde donde creo yo la cosa se aloca un poco XD

tambien te espero en mi otro fic! :D

** Naho** que tal?! :D no sabia que seguias mi otro fic, gracias por ello, enserio que si.

espero que te aya gustado este capitulo, y por lo de "marceline in wonderland" no te preocupes, seguiere poblicando cada semana...o cada dos es su defecto (la escuela me consume TnT).

espero tu opinion en este y el otro fic! :D


End file.
